una promesa
by chizuru yuuki
Summary: que pasa si kariya tuviera una amiga de la infancia y ni el ni esa amiga se pudieron olvidar de su promesa? parecía solo una promesa de niños, pero no lo era...pasen a leer tenmaXaoi leve, kariyaXoc y otras parejas oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chizu: aquí cambie un poco mi forma de escribir, porque es más fácil. Sé que ocupo a Chizu para todo, pero es mi oc favorito, si quieren salir aquí, se aceptan oc, solo mándenme sus datos. No parejas con personajes de inazuma eleven solo de inazuma eleven go!, será tenmaXaoi , ocXkariya y otros(no shindoXakane)**

**Disfruten del primer capítulo!**

"_**tu encuentro"**_

-Siempre te cuidare- decía la chica castaña mientras le curaba sus rasmillones

-pero no te vayas-dijo el chico peli verde sujetándola de su vestidito-quédate aquí-

-me tengo que ir, pero no volveremos a ver- decía la chica con una tierna sonrisa que sonrojo al chico

-lo prometes?- dijo el

-si-dijo la chica

(Nuestros efectos especiales estarán entre estas ^…..^)

^plaf!^

-Auch! Eso dolió! "de nuevo ese sueño…kariya-kun…"-

-Chizu-chan! Alístate! Hoy es tu primer día en la secundaria Raimon!-

-si mamá!-corro al baño, me ducho y me seco el pelo, me pongo el nuevo uniforme, tomo mis cosas y salgo corriendo a comer algo

-ten-decía mi madre entregándome una tostada que me como rápidamente

-adiós mamá!-decía saliendo por la puerta ^plaf^(cuando se cierra la puerta)

Mire mi reloj, era tarde y me puse a correr hasta que choque contra algo…o alguien…

-lo siento! Soy nueva no me fije que venía disculpe- era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos grises acompañado de un niño con cara de pikachu y una chica de pelo azul

-eres nueva, yo soy matsukase tenma! Ella es aoi y el shinsuke- dijo levantándose

-bueno, yo soy Chizuru Yuuki! Pero pueden llamarme Chizu!-

-a que año vas?- dijo aoi

-voy a primero!-

-genial! Ojala que sea nuestra compañera!-dijo el pikachu

-entonces acompáñanos- tenma me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con ellos mientras sentía una pequeña mirada de celos por parte de aoi

Era una secundaria muy bonita, tenía el signo de un rayo y era muy grande…hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos…

-oye Chizu, juegas futbol?-dijo tenma

-aaah eeeh claro! Jugaba futbol con un amigo cuando era pequeña…-dije con una sonrisa un poco falsa

-genial otra compañera!-decían el pikachu y tenma con los ojos brillosos y dando saltitos

-bueno, yo me voy a preguntarle a un maestro!, nos vemos- me despedí y salí corriendo, encontré a un maestro y me dijo que iba en 1-b, me dirigió hasta la puerta y me presentó

-chicos, ella es Chizuru Yuuki, una alumna de nuevo ingreso-escribí mi nombre en el pizarrón mientras escuchaba comentarios sobre mí como: que linda es o que viene a hacer es P&/: … entre otros, pero no les di importancia y me presente

-me llamo Chizuru Yuuki, mucho gusto! Espero llevarme bien con ustedes!-decía con una sonrisa

-Chizu! Qué bien que estemos en la misma clase!-decían shinsuke y tenma

-siéntense- dijo el profesor-Chizu, siéntate al lado de kariya-

Me di vuelta, no podía ser verdad, el er, estaba aquí, en la misma secundaria, el mismo chico de pelo verde que había conocido, corrí y lo abrace, a lo que todos nos quedaron mirando, el no reacciono hasta que lo solté.

-chii-chan?-dijo rojo como tomate

-si yo!-lo abrace de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas-kariya-kun te extrañe!- dije mientras todos los demás nos miraban con cara de "wtf".

**Chizu: espero que les guste! Me costo, pero como me gusta mucho kariya y es mi personaje favorito de inazuma eleven go! Hice esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chizu: sin más preámbulos, el próximo capítulo es para Cristy-chan y pazita-sempai**

_Continuemos…_

-¿Chii-chan?-dijo el rojo como tomate

-Si…yo…- lo abrace de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas- Kariya-kun te extrañe…-ya no aguante mas y me puse a llorar, pero de alegría.

Mientras los demás nos miraban con cara de ¿Qué les pasa a estos? Y algunas miradas de celos por parte de alguna de las fans de Kariya-kun, claro que ya no me importaba nada, solo él.

-Chizu, ya, ¡Suéltame!…-dijo un poco enojado y sonrojado. –

-No, te prometí algo… ¿no?-dije mientras él me secaba las lágrimas y extrañamente me correspondía el abrazo.

-Cierto…- y me susurro-Hablamos después…-hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

-Ya dejen el revuelo y empecemos la clase, Chizuru-san y Kariya-san ¡sepárense!- dijo el profesor, un hombre gordo y con una calva(es que no se cómo es su profe).

Si no lo hubiera dicho el profesor hubiera estado ahí todo el día, lo bueno es que me siento justo al lado de él. La clase era muy aburrida, matemáticas, mi peor enemigo, pero me distraje por un mensaje:

_¿?:_

_Chii-chan, tengo una sorpresa, ¡voy a ir a Raimon! _

_p.d: te espero afuera del colegio iré a visitarte hoy _

-Wuuuuu!-grite emocionada y todos me quedaron viendo, lo bueno es que sin darme cuenta ya era recreo y el profesor ya no estaba, claro, ni tampoco veía a Kariya, ni Tenma, ni el Pikachu y ni siquiera estaba Aoi.

Bueno, Salí a caminar, la brisa acariciaba mi rostro y, de verdad, no sé como llegue al campo de futbol, bajé por la ladera y había unos chicos entrenando, incluso en el recreo.

-Hola- se acerco a saludar el que parecía el capitán del equipo

-Tenma nos conto que jugabas futbol-dijo un chico de cabellera rosada

-Claro que juego, jugaba con Kariya-kun cuando era pequeña, el me enseño a jugar-decía yo con una sonrisa

-¡Kariya! ¡¿Cómo?- dijo el peli rosado que no se lo podía creer

-Enseñándome-dije riéndome

-Bueno, Chizu,¿ podrías a la salida darnos una demostración de cómo juegas?-dijo un chico de afro, seguramente el portero

-¡Si! ¿Kariya-kun está en el equipo?-dije ilusionada

-¡claro!, es de primer año pero es muy bueno-dijo un chico de tez morena con gogles en su cabeza

-Bueno, hare la prueba, pero quiero que primero me digan sus nombres-dije yo

-Ok, yo soy Shindou takuto, el capitán del equipo- dijo el primero que hablo- El es Kirino y el Sangoku- señalando al peli rosado y al del afro- El es Kaiji- apuntando al chico de tez morena, luego me presento a todo el equipo, a las managers, al entrenador y a su ayudante.

**¡Ring!**

Termino el receso y las clases pasaron lentas, lo único que me entretenía era mirar hacia el lado, donde estaba Kariya, a veces cruzábamos miradas, pero en fin…terminaron las clases y me dirigí al club de futbol para mi prueba.

-Hola- dijeron las managers a coro

-¡Hola!-dije yo- ¿Tienen algún uniforme para que pueda dar la prueba? Es que se me quedo el buzo de deporte en mi casa-dije sobándome la cabeza

-Sí, ten-me paso el uniforme- Cámbiate y ve a la cancha, ya todos están ahí-dijo Aoi

-Ok- me despedí de las chicas, me cambié, en los camarines de chicas y Salí a la cancha, todos eran muy fuertes, se veía que entrenaban duro, salude al entrenador Endo, indicándole que estaba lista.

-Chizu, ¿te gusta el futbol?-dijo el entrenador muy serio

-¡Sí! ¡Me encanta!-dije con una sonrisa que me iluminaba el rostro

-Entonces bienvenida al equipo -dijo el entrenador Endo devolviéndome la sonrisa- ahora…!a entrenar!

Nos dirigimos al campo, nos dividimos en dos equipos y empezamos el partido, fue un partido reñido y muy duro. Tsurugi estaba a punto de anotar, pero yo como buena defensa use mi técnica.

-¡_Wall compas_!-grite y una muralla en forma de partituras detuvieron el tiro de Tsurugi

-¡WUAU! Chizu, ¡eres increíble!- me decían Tenma y Shinsuke

-Parece que has mejorado-me dijo Kariya-kun, a lo que yo solo sonreí

-¡Sigamos el entrenamiento!-grito Shindou

-¡Hai!-respondimos todos a coro, para reanudar el entrenamiento

Fue un partido muy agotador y nadie cedía, sabiendo lo poderoso de mis técnicas disfrute el partido lo mas que pude, ahora iba a tirar Shinsuke, Kariya lo intento defender, pero solo consiguió desviar el balón de su curso y salió disparado hacia una persona que estaba en la ladera, y corrimos todos a ver quién era, ya que le había dado justo en la cabeza.

_Continuara…_

**Chizu: jejeje quédense con el suspenso de quien será esa persona…¿merezco reviws?**

**Bueno, sayo! Mata ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Continuemos…_

Ahora iba a tirar Shinsuke, Kariya lo intento defender, pero solo consiguió desviar el balón de su curso y salió disparado hacia una persona que estaba en la ladera, y corrimos todos a ver quién era, ya que le había dado justo en la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?-dijo Kaiji a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo por el balonazo que había recibido

-¡¿Cristy-chan?-grite yo emocionada

- Menuda manera de recibirme, Chii-chan-dijo sobándose la cabeza y levantándose

-Es que… ¡fue Tsurugi!-me escondí detrás de Kariya y el se sonrojo, apuntando a Tsurugi

-Así que, ¿este es Kariya-kun del que tanto me has hablado?-dijo con tono pícaro y molestoso apuntando a Kariya

-Omito comentarios…-dije, a lo que todo el equipo se le cayó una gotita- Creo que sería mejor si te presentas Cristy-chan- dije astutamente para cambiar de tema

-Yo soy Cristy Yoshida, un gusto conocerlos, me acaban de transferir a la escuela Raimon y mañana empiezo las clases, voy a segundo, ¡pero me gustaría ser manager del equipo!-dijo Cristy con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Kaiji

Lo note, fue un flechazo para ambos, conozco a Cristy-chan y los ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

-Ok cristy-chan, nos hacen falta más manos, ya está creciendo el equipo así que nos vendría bien-dijo la ayudante del entrenador

-¡Esto es todo por hoy chicos!- dijo el entrenador Endo

Me cambie, para irme con Cristy-chan, pero en el camino me encontré con cierta persona sentada en una banca fuera de los vestidores, había un hermoso árbol y desde ahí se veía una linda puesta de sol.

-Kariya-kun…¿Qué haces?-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Hola, te dije que después hablábamos…¿no?-dijo él un poco sonrojado

-Ah…cierto…-dije esperando a ver que preguntaba

-Y ¿Cómo te va con tu familia?-dijo kariya

-Nao-nichan es muy buena hermana, aunque no sea mi verdadera hermana la quiero tal cual-dije mirando la puesta de sol- Mis padres son muy buenas personas y les debo mucho…pero al que más le debo…es a ti-dije apoyándome en su hombro

-Baka…yo soy el que te debe, tu eres la única que no me dejo, los demás me tenían miedo, pero tú nunca…-dijo acercándose a centímetros de mi boca, 30, 15, 10, 5, 3…y…

-¡Chicos!-dijo Tenma, seguido por Cristy y Kaiji que nos estaban buscando

Los dos nos separamos rápidamente, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir y ¿por qué? Justo Tenma nos interrumpió, me las pagara…

-¡Chii-chan! Ya nos tenemos que ir, llamo Naomi-chan y la cena esta lista-me decía Cristy acercándoseme y llevándome con ella a rastras hasta el portón de las escuela

-¡Espera!, tengo que despedirme…-le dije a Cristy-chan para que me soltara

- Pero apúrate, yo me despediré de Kaiji-chan-decía cristy sonriendo

-Uuuiiii Kaiji-chan-decía yo para molestarla-Jejeje –le dije a cristy, a lo que ella se sonrojo, mientras yo me iba a despedir de kariya y tenma, claro para dejar a cristy y a Kaiji solos

-¡Bye bye tenma-kun!-le dije

-¡Ah!... ¡adiós Chizu!-dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras yo me dirigía hacia kariya

-¡Kariya-kun!...etto…nos vemos mañana-dije besándole la mejilla a lo que él y yo nos sonrojamos como tomate

-Eh está bien…nos vemos…Chii-chan…-dijo, a lo que yo sonreí

-¡Bye Kari-kun!-dije despidiéndome por última vez de él y yendo a buscar a cristy que andaba perdida

Después de unos 30 minutos la encontré caminando de la mano con Kaiji-san y me termine yendo sola a mi casa, no sin antes enviar un pequeño mensaje:

_Jejeje cristy-chan disfruta…me cuentas después ok? _

_Me voy así que dile a TU Kaiji-chan que te acompañe_

_By: Chizu! ^-^_

_p.d: tengo muchas cosas que contarte no te demores!_

Después de enviar el mensaje me dirigí mi casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré con…

_Continuara…_

**Chizu: se que no soy muy buena escribiendo así, pero la intención es lo que cuenta!**

**100.000.000 de Gracias por sus reviws, me inspiran! Y me hacen feliz!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chizu: disfruten el cap., "una promesa" está a punto de comenzar, gracias por sus reviws, me animan mucho muchoooo!**

**Sin más el capitulo!**

Después de enviar el mensaje me dirigí mi casa, una casa grande, blanca, con un patio grande lleno de flores, eso era lo que más me gustaba, abrí la puerta y me encontré con…

- Chizu, tanto tiempo!-decía una niña muy parecida a la niña del aro, claro la inconfundible Haku-chan mientras me abrazaba

-¡Aaah!...-decía yo muerta de miedo-Jeje ¡Haku-chan!, no has cambiado mucho…me asustaste-dije yo separándome de ella, para ver a otra de mis amigas

-¡Oye! ¡No te olvides de mí!-dijo abrazándome una chica de pelo rubio sujeto en una coleta

-¡Zuka-chan!-dije saltando a abrazarla

-¿Chii-chan? ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?-dijo Naomi-ni

-¡Claro que sí!-dije para después salar a abrazarla- Naomi-ni, ¿se quedaran aquí igual, que Cristy-chan?-dije soltándola

-¡Sí!- dijo mi Ni-chan, aunque le digo así, solo nos llevamos por un año…pero es mi ni-chan, ella también estudia en Raimon, creo que va en el mismo curso que el capitán…

Conversamos muchoooo…cuando llego cristy-chan, empezamos a comer todas, y al terminar la cena le dije que fuera a mi pieza…

-¿Cómo te fue con Kaiji-chan?-dije con una voz molestosa

-Bien, hablamos mucho, me llevo a un lugar de pesca y ¡después comimos un helado!-dijo un poco sonrojada

-Jijiji que tierna, ¿y porque iban de la mano?-dije intentando persuadirla (puedo ser optimista, ¡pero no tonta!)

-Fue cuando nos íbamos a comer un helado- dijo ella tan roja que un tomate se quedaría atrás-¿Pero, y tu, que querías contarme? ¡Te apuesto que tiene que ver con Kariya-chan!-dijo para cambiar el tema

- Etto…es que…yo…casi…-dije intentando que las palabras salieran de mi boca

-Dilo ya-dijo ella

-Es que yo… ¡casi beso a Kari-kun!-dije mas roja de lo que estaba mi amiga

-¡Avanzas rápido!, pero a eso es a lo que viniste…ah ver al chico que te gustaba desde pequeños, se ten han declarado bastantes veces ante, pero los rechazaste a todos, solo para venir a raimo y verlo, es normal-dijo Cristy animadamente

-Mmmm…así que en eso está mi amiguita- dijo Zuka-chan

-No las mataría tocar la puerta-dije un poco molesta en tono jugueton

-Pero, queríamos ver que rondaba por tu mente-dijo Haku-chan

-¡Que tierno! Mi hermanita enamorada, aunque ya lo sabía, tienes una foto de él en tu cómoda-dijo nao-ni señalando la cómoda con la imagen que nos tomo Hitomiko-san de pequeños

-Bueno, ¡quédense!-dije sentándome par que mis amigas y mi hermana se sentaran.

Después de eso hablamos un poco hasta que ellas decidieron irse a dormir y yo por fin pude cerrar mis ojos y soñar con esa persona especial….

**¡Riiiiiing!**

Era el despertador, así que me levanto, me ducho, me pongo el lindo uniforme de Raimon y bajo a desayunar…

-¡Hola!-dije animadamente

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron todas a coro

-Naomi-ni, ¿ya está listo mi obentou?-dije para sentarme en la mesa donde ya estaban todas.

-Si, Zuka-chan me ayudo, así que fue mucho más fácil, ah por cierto, mamá y papá llamaron y dijeron que vuelven el próximo mes y que nos enviaran dinero- dijo mi ni-chan, para después de desayunar entregarnos los almuerzos y partir todas a Raimon. Pero como iba un poco despistada al salir se me había quedado el bolso así que… ¡ah correr!, pero pude llegar a tiempo.

Claro de mis amigas yo soy la menor, digamos que como la hermana pequeña de todas y ellas estaban todas en cursos mayores, a Zuka-chan le toco en 2-B, con mi ni-chan, Kirino-sempai y el capitán, a Haku-chan le toco en el en el 1-A, con Tsurugi, y a cristy-chan en el 2-A, con Kaiji, por lo menos tendrá con quien entretenerse….espero que les vaya bien y que me vengan a ver…una voz que me encantaba me saco de mis pensamientos…

-Etto…chii-chan…el sábado…¿querrías salir conmigo? Se acerca el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para mí y quiero hacerle un regalo…¿vas?-dijo un poco avergonzado, mientras el profe explicaba algo de lenguaje

-¡Me encantaría!-grite y me gane las miradas de todos y además el reto del profesor- Etto…disculpa-dije para volver a sentarme- Iré, pero tú me dices quien es esa persona- dije acercándome, acercándome muy muy cerca.

-sorpresa…-dijo y no me pude creer que fue lo que paso después, era recreo, la sala quedo vacía y sin más rodeos me beso, aunque solo me beso en la mejilla, mi corazón volvía a latir a 100, mientras él se iba y venían llegando mis amigas para que fuéramos a ver la escuela…pero no les contare nada…SE-CRE-TO

_A la hora de salida…_

**Chizu: ¡espero que les guste! ¡Espero reviws! ^o^**

**Si me equivoque en algo solo díganme y lo corregiré ; )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chizu: me demore, lo siento, pero me dejaron clases hasta el 23 y eso deprime, pero hoy termine el cap! Así que… ¡disfruten! ^o^**

_A la hora de la salida…(estando como entrenadores Kido y Endo)_

-¡Hola chicos!-dije yo con toda mi energía entrando en la sala del club

-Etto…Chizu…-dijo Tenma apuntando a un chico de pelo morado que hablaba con el entrenador.

-Lo siento…-dije para callarme y sentarme con las demás gerentes, entre ellas mis amigas, que esta misma mañana pidieron unirse como managers

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el estratega Kido-san

-Yo soy…Hi…Hikaru…-dijo Hikaru muy nervioso- Hikaru kageyama…-

-¡¿Eh?-dijeron Haruna-san, Kido-san y Endo-san

-Sabría que no se podría… –dijo él con la cabeza gacha dispuesto a marcharse

-¡Hikaru-kun!, no te rindas, ¡si te gusta el futbol siempre hay oportunidad!-dije y todos me quedaron mirando (para variar)- eeeh…lo siento…-dije sentándome otra vez y sintiendo miradas de regaño por parte de Nao-ni y Zuka-chan

-¿Hikaru, te gusta el futbol?-dijo el entrenador

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho!-dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Desde hace cuanto que juegas?-dijo Kirino-sempai

-Etto…desde hace 3 meses…-dijo un poco dudoso- ¡pero sé driblear muy bien!-dijo sonriendo

-¡Ja! Solo un principiante…-dijo Kariya marchándose a lo que yo le seguí

-¡No le digas eso! Está bien, se que adoras el futbol, pero él es nuevo, no merece que lo traten así…-dije en tono regañón

-¿Qué acaso te gusta?-dijo él en tono coqueto

-No…me gusta otra persona…-dije siguiéndole el juego, de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y un susurro

-Jejeje… ¿se puede saber quién es esa persona?-dijo el calmado mientras yo estaba más roja que el cabello de hiro-sensei

-Es alguien que me conoce desde pequeña, me enseño a jugar futbol, me dio mi primer beso y una promesa-dije para voltearme y quedar mirándolo a los ojos, muy cerca…

-¡Chii-chan! ¡Shin-kun me invito a salir! ¡Kyaaaa!-grito Nao-ni corriendo hacia donde estábamos, haciendo que nos separáramos y sonrojándonos ambos.

-Bueno, Chizu, me voy a entrenar y apúrate…-dijo Kari-kun mientras se iba rápidamente, tendría que hablar sobre esto con las chicas, tarde o temprano se enterarían, además, si sabían lo de la cita este fin de semana, estaba muerta…

-Nao-ni, que bueno ¡estoy feliz por ti!-dije sonriendo, pero me las pagaría…- sabia que te llevabas bien con el capitán pero no pensé que tanto-dije para molestarla- Jejeje…

-¿Me ayudaras? Es que es nuestra primera cita oficial y quiero que Shin-kun (así es como le dice Nao-ni) piense que soy más linda de lo normal…-dijo sonrojándose

…bueno, mi ni-chan y el capitán se conocen desde primer año, eran "amigos" pero Nao-ni siempre canta cuando el capitán va la sala de música y toca el piano, creo que tienen momentos muy tiernos juntos…

-¡Haré todo lo posible por ayudar a mi ni-chan!- grite- Bueno, regresemos a entrenar…-dije caminando hasta la cancha

-¡Ah! Chii-chan…se me olvido decirte, nuestro próximo oponente es Hakuren…-dijo Nao-ni

_A la mitad del entrenamiento…_

Se nos escapo la pelota y….era…era… ¡era!... ¡mi modelo a seguir, el gran Fubuki Shiro!

-¡Kyaaaa!-grite y todos miraron hacia donde yo apuntaba, el gran Fubuki Shiro había parado el pase que se nos había escapado…y después de una larga charla de cosas de Hakuren a la que no preste mucha atención, claro, estaba muy emocionada por que ¡mi defensa favorito estaba ahí! ¡En frente mío!... se contagia lo de Tenma... seguimos entrenando mientras los chicos perfeccionaban una técnica nueva me acerque a Fubuki-san…

-disculpe…etto…soy defensa…y… ¡me podría firmar un autógrafo!-grite muy emocionada tendiéndole un cuaderno y un lápiz, el lo acepto gustosamente y con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo amistosamente, mi ídolo

-Chizuru Yuuki-dije sonriendo a más no poder-etto…Fubuki-san… ¿usted podría ayudarme a hacer una nueva técnica especial?-dije esperanzadamente

-Lo siento…Chizuru-chan…pero tengo que resolver un problema primero-dijo con semblante triste para luego entregarme el cuaderno y el lápiz…bueno, me conformo con el autógrafo y con poder verlo además dice: "para la tierna Chizuru Yuuki, ve por el camino derecho como un jugador que sigue al balón", espero que resuelva su problema…

_(Después del partido contra Hakuren-no voy a dar detalles, ustedes ya saben-) ya en casa…_

Luego del partido, claro que me puse muy feliz de conocer Yuukimura-san, el aprendiz de Fubuki-san y también estaba feliz por las cosas especiales de los días anteriores…

-¡Nao-ni!-grite, con mi piyama azul con notitas negras puesto, y ella llego rápidamente

-¡¿Estás bien?-dijo un poco asustada

-Si…te quería contar algo, pero espera… ¡Cristy-chan, Zuka-chan, Haku-chan! ¡Les tengo que contar algo!

-Que… ¿tal vez que tienes una cita con cierta personita el sábado?-dijo Cristy-chan entrando a mi cuarto

-Etto…¿Cómo lo sabían?-dije yo un poco…muy sonrojada

-Es que…-dijo Haku-chan

-Te estábamos espiando…-dijo Zuka-chan, de lo más normal

-Okey, entonces ¿me ayudan?-dije sonrojada y un poco avergonzada- ¡Y no es una cita!, quiere que vayamos a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga…-dije un poco celosa por lo de la amiga

-¡No te preocupes chii-chan! ¡Te vamos a dejar hermosa!-dijo Cristy saltando y haciéndome sonreír

-Ujum..-dijo carraspeando Nao-ni

-¡Y a Nao-ni también!-dijo Haku-chan

-¡Entonces mañana empezamos la operación "Cupido", para que se enamoren perdidamente!-dijo Cristy-chan

-¡Sí!-gritamos todas al unisonó

**Chizu: hasta aquí el cap. espero reviws, no sean malas conmigo! Sayo! Mata ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chizu: me demore un poco, espero que me perdonen pero tengo clases hasta el 23 y no hay suficiente inspiración…bueno, les dejo el capitulo!...**

-¡Despierta!-grito Cristy-chan botándome de la cama, es cierto, tenía que levantarme para mi cita…no, no era una cita, era solo una salida de compras…

-Chii-chan, ¿Cómo me veo?-dijo mi Ni-chan mostrando el trabajo que habían hecho Zuka-chan, Haku-chan y Cristy-chan,

Estaba hermosa, un vestido blanco hacia relucir su pelo morado y lo contrastaba sus ojos verdes, se notaba el trabajo, su pelo hoy iba tomado en una trenza hasta la mitad de su espalda y había preparado dos obentou, me había contado que irían de día de campo, se esperaba del capitán, era un romántico sin remedio al lado de mi Ni-chan.

-Te ves hermosa, ¡seguro que al capitán le encanta como te ves!-dije sonriendo y sobándome un poco la cabeza, por que la despertada de Cristy dolió un poco.

-¡Ya llego!-dijo Haku-chan entrando en mi habitación

-¡Buena suerte Nao-ni!-dije mientras ella bajaba la escalera

-¡Ahora es tu turno!-dijo Zuka-chan recién entrando

-Ok…-dije para luego acompañarlas.

Se habían dado el trabajo de revisar mi ropa…por lo menos la ordenaron, escogieron unos shorts de color blanco, una blusa verde de tirantes con estampado de mariposas un broche de mariposa negro a juego con las converse y mi collar de nota blanco, ni yo lo hubiera combinado mejor, apenas me vestí y empezaron con mi pelo.

-Chicas… ¿no se ve un poco raro?-dije un poco insegura de sobre el peinado que hacían

-Para nada…-dijo Haku-chan mirando el peinado

-¡Chii-chan ya terminamos!-dijo Cristy pasándome el espejo

-Wuau…-dije sorprendida…nunca me tomaba el pelo, solo me ponía un lazo de vez en cuando, pero esto era lindo, me habían hecho dos coletas cortas que caían por mis hombros, habían dejado mi flequillo suelto y para recogerlo usaron el broche de mariposa.

-¡Te dijimos que confiaras en nosotras!-dijo Zuka-chan

-Chicas que haría sin ustedes-dije abrazándolas

En eso sonó el timbre, debía ser Kariya, ya eran las 11:00 y a esa hora quedamos, me despedí, tome mi bolso negro, el celular, las llaves y partí.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-dije a Kariya mientras me miraba atónito y con un muy notorio sonrojo.-¿Me veo rara?-dije mirándolo a los ojos

-No, te ves hermosa-dijo tendiendo su mano para que la tomara- ¿Y yo, me veo muy mal?

-No, te ves muy guapo Kari-kun-dije sonriéndole de manera tierna. Y tomando gustosamente su mano.

El estaba vestido con unos jeans un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, una polera amarilla sin mangas a la cual le cruzaba una franja verde en medio y un jockey verde. Se veía que Hitomiko-san le había ayudado.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo apretando mi mano y arrastrándome con él. Mientras yo me sonrojaba.

_Donde cristy, Zuka y Haku…(esta parte desde el otro punto de vista)_

**Suena el timbre**

-Ya deben haber llegado- dijo Zuka-chan para luego abrir la puerta

-¡Hola!- dijo Kirino mirando la hermosa casa en la que se encontraba, era de paredes blancas con sillones negros y en esos tonos, con marcos de fotos muy bonitas, donde salían las cinco de pequeñas, y se sonrojo por supuesto al ver la foto de Zuka-chan de pequeña.

-Hola Kirino-chan-dijo Zuka sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cristy-chan esta lista?-pregunto Kaiji

-¡Sí! Kaiji-chan- grito Cristy y se tiro a abrazarlo

-Etto… ¿vino Tsurugi-kun?-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo Haku-chan

-Si…-dijo también sonrojado Tsurugi

-Bueno, los he llamado aquí para la operación "Cupido", ¡hacer que florezca el amor!- dijo animadamente Cristy.

-¿Y qué haremos?-dijo confuso Kaiji

-Bueno seremos tres grupos, porque hay una tonta personita que se olvido de su cumpleaños y tendremos que organizar algo para cuando vuelva, yo y Kirino-chan veremos eso.-dijo Zuka-chan emocionada por la decoración

-Yo y Tsurugi-kun vigilaremos al capitán y Nao-ni, que están en una cita…-dijo Haku-chan

-ok…-dijo Tsurugi sonrojado de nuevo por tener a esa compañera

-¡Yo y Kaiji-chan vigilamos que Chii-chan y Kariya-chan tengan un tierno momento!-dijo Cristy tomando la mano de Kaiji y sonrojándose ambos.

-Entonces…-dijeron los chicos sonrojados

-¡Operación Cupido en marcha!-gritaron emocionadas la chicas.

_Continuara…_

**Chizu: ojala les haya gustado! Feliz navidad! Prometo escribir pronto! Y no demorarme tanto cuando este de vacaciones! Sayo! Mata ne! Dejen reviws! Y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo lleno de imaginación para todos los escritores de fanfiction!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chizu: disfruten el capitulo y dejen reviws! ^o^**_(capítulo dedicado a habi-chan, para que dejes de jugar tanto Mario galaxy!)_

_En la cita de Nao-ni (relatada por Nao-ni)…_

Hoy era el día, mi día, para decirle lo que siento y no guardarlo más, nos conocemos desde pequeños, pero nunca se lo dije claramente…

-Shin-kun ten…-dije para pasarle uno de los obentou y luego servirle te- hace tiempo que no salíamos-dije recordando las memorias de pequeños, antes de que chii-chan llegara

-cierto, ella llego cuando cursábamos quinto de primaria-dijo Shin-kun sentándose y probando el obentou- ¡esta riquísimo!-dijo sonriéndome amablemente

-Shin-kun, te quiero, no yo te amo-dije para después abrazarlo por detrás fuertemente.

-Nao-chan, ¿tu querrías ser mi novia?, porque después de todo te amo desde que tengo memoria-dijo Shindou para luego darse vuelta y fundir sus labios con los míos

-te amo Shin-kun y sí, quiero ser tu novia-dije para poner mis brazos en su cuello, mientras el tomaba mi cintura y volver a besarnos…

_Mientras tanto detrás de unos arbustos…_

-etto Tsurugi-san, ¿podría correrse?-dijo Haku-chan completamente sonrojada por la posición incómoda en la que habían terminado después de que ella misma había saltado y casi delatado su posición por una araña que pasaba por ahí.

-lo siento Haku-san…-dijo el chico también sonrojado, intentando levantarse- pero me gusta estar así-diciendo eso se fue acercando al rostro de Haku y…

_**Ringggg! Ringggg!**_

-etto, mi teléfono –dijo Haku-chan levantándose con un sonrojo notable en su cara y contestando el teléfono- ¿en serio? ¡si! espero que quede bien, le va a gustar…si van bien, los dejaremos, iré a comprar un regalo…si bye bye…-se volteo hacia Tsurugi que seguía sonrojado- Tsurugi-san ¿me acompaña a comprar?-dijo Haku de pie tendiéndole la mano a Tsurugi para que se parara.

-ok, con un condición-dijo Tsurugi tomándole la mano- no me sueltes la mano…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-está bien…-dijo Haku-chan sonrojada y caminando

_Donde Kirino y Zuka-chan…_

-¡cuelga eso ahí! ¡No! A la derecha, un poco mas haya -decía Zuka dirigiendo a Kirino para colocar el cartel.

-Zuka-chan creo que ahí esta bien-dijo el cansado Kirino

-¡perfecto! ¡Les encantara!, ahora hay que llamar a todos-decía emocionada Zuka-chan

-está bien…solo porque eres tu-dijo lo último en un susurro inaudible para la chica y empezaron a marcar números en su celular.

_Donde Chizu y kariya…_

-Kari-kun, mira-dije jalando a kariya para que mirara el escaparate donde había un peluche de gato verde oscuro con los ojos amarillos- ¡qué lindo! ¡Se parece a ti!- dije emocionada

-supongo que lo quieres…-dijo pensativo y sin soltar mi mano- ok te lo cambio por algo…-dijo acercándose

No sabia lo que iba a hacer, pero solo se acerco y me susurro…

-me debes un beso…-susurro a mi oído mientras me abrazaba- ok, entremos…-dijo soltarme y abrirme la puerta para pasar los dos dentro.

Esa tienda la atendía una persona muy conocida…claro, creo que hubiera comprado helado para traerle…

-cuanto tiempo…-dijo midorikawa-san al vernos entrar- kariya-kun, ¡estás muy grande! Y Chizu, ¡ya estas toda una señorita!-dijo alegremente abrazándonos y se detuvo al mirar que teníamos las manos entrelazadas- mmm…¿son novios?-dijo en voz picara

Iba a decir que no, pero kariya-kun me interrumpió…

-sí, ahora le vengo a comprar ese gato-dijo señalando el gato del escaparate y sacando su billetera…

Midorikawa-san se rio por lo roja que me puse cuando dijo que éramos novios, aunque aun así no me molesta que lo haya dicho…

-vamos chii-chan, tenemos que ir a comprar otras cosas-dijo jalándome un poco de la mano y abriendo la puerta…

-¡cuídala bien!, si no les diré a los demás que le hiciste daño y ahí vas a ver-grito midorikawa-san desde dentro y sentí que a kariya le recorrió un escalofrió…

-jejeje…recuerda que Nagumo-san, Suzuno-san y hiroto-san ¡me quieren mucho! Así que pórtate bien-dije molestándole mientras caminábamos por una plaza después de hacer varias compras mas…

-y si no me porto bien, además me debes un beso…-dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándose a mi…

_Detrás de unas bancas…_

-Kaiji-chan, mira, ¡por fin!-dijo la chica detrás de la banca, con un helado apunto de caérsele.

-Cristy-chan…que bien-dijo Kaiji comiendo el helado que tenía en la mano

-mira –dijo la chica lamiendo su helado sabor a vainilla y quedando con unas pequeñas 1manchas de helado en la mejilla.

-¡Cristy!-dijo para llamar la atención de la chica y lamer el helado que ella tenía en la mejilla- estaba rico…-dijo Kaiji un poco sonrojado mirando a la chica que también estaba roja…

_Volviendo con la pareja principal…_

Estábamos más y mas cerca, rezaba porque no me interrumpieran de nuevo y sentí ese suave contacto de mis labios y los suyos, mi primer beso, uno tierno y dulce, con la persona que más quería…cuando nos separamos estábamos demasiado sonrojados, puede que kariya a veces sea orgulloso, un poco burlón y sarcástico, pero siempre tiene su lado tierno…

-Chizu, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo sonrojado esperando que le respondiera

-no…-dije sonriendo y viendo la cara que puso kariya- era broma, te quiero y sí, quiero ser tu novia-dije saltando a abrazarlo…

_Continuara…_

_**Chizu:**_** en el próximo capítulo el cumpleaños de Chizu y la sorpresa de kariya y los chicos, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Intentare subir más rápido! Sayo! Mata ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chizu: primero unas explicaciones…es por lo del cumpleaños, además creo que este será un capitulo largo… y sabrán un poco más de la vida de Chizu!(hablar en 3º persona XD)**

**A los 12 años entra a la chuugakko que es el equivalente a la "secundaria" y que dura 3 años. Cuando traducen historias al inglés le ponen que es un "junior highschool" o que esos tres años son "séptimo, octavo y noveno" para acoplarlos al sistema norteamericano, pero en realidad los grados son "primero, segundo y tercero" de escuela secundaria, cuando los terminan se gradúan y tienen que tomar exámenes para poder entrar en la siguiente etapa.**

**Por lo tanto nuestra protagonista tendrá 11 y cumpliría los 12! Si leyeron deberían saber que por eso el la más pequeña y por eso hasta Haku que va en 1º también la trata como su hermanita pequeña. **

**Eso, no los aburro más! Sin más que decir… El Cap.!**

_Con Tsurugi y Haku…_

-bien Tsurugi-kun, tenemos que buscarle un regalo a Chii-chan-dijo la chica aun un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

-está bien, ¿Qué le gusta a Chizuru-san?-dijo el chico, porque no era muy amigo de la cumpleañera despistada.

-bueno, la conozco desde que entremos a primaria, le gustan mucho las cintas para el pelo, los peluches, los pockys y Kariya!-dicho esto la chica y el chico se pusieron reír, hasta que la chica recordó que todavía sostenía la mano de su acompañante y se sonrojo como tomate

-¿Qué? ¿no te gusta que sostenga tu mano?-dijo el chico un poco nervioso

-si me gusta, pero…-dijo la chica sonrojada, cosa que parecía hacer feliz a Tsurugi.

_**-¡Riiing riing nuevo mensaje!-**_sonó el teléfono de la chica y esta lo abrió rápidamente para escapar del tema.

_Está todo listo, Chizu dice que primero pasa a comprar algo para la cena y vuelve… ¡apúrense!_

_Ya están todos aquí! Ò.Ó incluso Nao-ni y Shindou-san llegaron!_

_By: -Zuka-chan- :D_

_p.d: 1313 tú y Tsurugi! ;D ah, ya están todos los demás avisados!_

-dice que hay que apurarse…-dijo la chica para luego jalar al chico hacia una tienda de muchos broches y cintas par el pelo, y esta vez él fue el sonrojado al echarle un ojo al mensaje del celular de la chica…

_Con kariya y Chizu…_

-tu llevas la bolsas-dije sonriéndole

-ok, pero dame la mano-dijo tomándomela suavemente, mientras yo que no me acostumbraba todavía a esa sensación tan cálida, simplemente me deje llevar…después de todo lo amaba y ya no era solo una promesa. Pero aun así hoy era un día triste…

-¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo intrigado Kari-kun, debido a que me quede embobada mirándolo.

-solo que…recordé algo-dije con un deje de tristeza…

-tranquila, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras-dijo soltando los bolsas de compra y abrazándome. No aguante y me eche a llorar contándole porque me dolía tanto el día…

_Flash back…_

Llovía y sonaban desde afuera las ambulancias y carros de bomba…era una noche teñida de rojo fuego… y una niña que pudo sobrevivir solo por el esfuerzo de su madre…

-¡mamiiii! ¡Mami! -lloraba la niña desconsolada en brazos de la abuelita que vivía a unas cuadras de ahí.

Todos decían que el incendio fue provocado por una fuga de gas, pero la niña sabía que había sido otra cosa…los celos, su madre se había casado por compromiso, en cambio ella tenía un amante, su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo en la industria de la música. Su padre si amaba a su madre, tanto que se obsesiono de ella, sin saber lo de la amante, él la seguía para que no se encontrara con nadie, hasta que el día del cumpleaños de su hija todo se salió de control.

-tú eres solo mía-dijo el padre controlado por los efectos del alcohol.

-te voy a confesar algo…-dijo la madre- esa hija, no es tuya, es de Hatori, mi mejor amigo y amante-dicho eso el padre la abofeteo, sin saber que desde una pequeña abertura de la puerta la niña los miraba.

La niña corrió de nuevo a su cuarto a esconderse de los gritos que daba aquel hombre que ya no reconocía, debajo de sus mantas noto que su madre con una triste sonrisa la tomaba y abría la ventana entregándole un pequeño sobre, su madre estaba mojada con algo que olía mal, gasolina, se dio cuenta, a pesar de su corta edad de que la intentaban salvar, su madre la envolvió en la manta y la saco al patio, dejándola ahí con la carta y sus últimas palabra…

-pase lo que pase, quiero que seas feliz con el hombre que ames- fue lo último que le dijo a la niña, para adentrarse en la casa de un piso que, rápidamente, ardía en llamas y se llevaba a su querida madre con ella.

Días después, la niña al no tener familiares, se fue a un orfanato, "sun Garden".

Al principio la niña no hablaba con nadie, pero fue hablando con sus sempais, hiroto, midorikawa, Nagumo y Suzuno. Ellos eran excelentes jugadores y la chica los admiraba por eso. Un día llego un chico solitario, la niña se había prometida que no dejaría a nadie solo, así que se acerco al niño de pelo verde oscuro y ojos ámbar, al poco tiempo empezaron a platicar, el chico le enseño a jugar futbol y la niña le enseño a tener amigos.

Cuando adoptaron a la niña los dos se prometieron algo: "siempre te cuidare" y así fue…

_Fin flashback _

-te quiero Kari-kun-dije sollozando en sus brazos

-está bien, siempre te cuidare-dijo kariya acariciándome el cabello y me empezó a calmar

-ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes-dije tomándole la mano y recogiendo mi bolso- hoy me toca preparar la cena, te puedes quedar-dije mientras caminábamos y él me volvía a mirar con su sonrisa picara.

-¡no lo malpienses!-dije sonrojada por decir eso…

_Con Kirino, Zuka, Kaiji, Cristy, Tsurugi, Haku, Nao y Shindou…_

-¿llegaron todos?-pregunto la morena, Cristy, a Zuka.

-haber, están…

-Tenma, Aoi y Shinsuke

-Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno, Nagumo y Hitomiko-san

-el entrenador Endo y a la asistente Haruna

-Fubuki y Yuukimura

-Hikaru, Midori y Akane

-Y nosotros- dijo Zuka terminando de leer la larga lista de invitados

-¡sugoii! Qué bonito quedo-dijo Haku mirando la hermosa decoración, un cartel, una linda torta de fresa en la mesa de mantel verde, globos amarillos colgados del techo y unos plateados en el piso, vasos, jugos, bebidas y otras cosas en la mesa, y una mesa especial para regalos que ahora estaba llena de ellos.

**-¡Ding dong!-**sono el timbre de la casa

-¡escóndanse!-dijo Nao tirándose detrás de un sillón

_Con Kariya y Chizu…_

-espera un poco, parece que no hay nadie-dije al ver que no había respuesta

-¿tienes llaves?-dijo kariya cansado dejando las bolsas en el piso.

-¡si!-dije, pero cuando las iva a sacar me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta cuando entre…

-¡SORPRESA!-gritaron todos y mis amigas y hermana llegaron a abrazarme mientras Akane sacaba fotos…

_Continuara… _

**Chizu: se que quedo muy largo, pero tómenlo como un regalo ^w^ el próximo capítulo lo subiré pronto! Como la próximo semana! Bye bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chizu: me he tardado mucho pero vale la pena, aquí la celebración del cumpleaños de Chizu! Disfruten, este capítulo será un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños habi-chan!**

Después de entrar, los salude a todos, incluso mi ídolo del futbol estaba ahí, claro, también su aprendiz.

-Tenemos una noche entera planeada- dijo acercándose a mí Zuka-chan -Primero algo que comer, después una torta echa por mí, Haku-chan y Nao-ni, abres tus regalos, los adultos se van y como es piyama da, se quedan todos, vemos películas de terror y ¡jugamos verdad o reto!- termino

Me cantaron cumpleaños, con una torta de fresas y crema, claro, hecha por Nao-ni, Zuka-chan y Haku-chan. y empezamos a abrir los regalos…

-¡Chii-chan! ¡El mío primero!-grito Cristy tendiéndome el regalo

-¡Wuau! Es hermoso- grite, por el hermoso collar de conchitas que tenia ante mi – ¡Cristy-chan eres lo mejor!- dije mientras le daba un abrazo de oso

Abrí varios regalos: el de Tenma y el entrenador, un balón de soccer. El de Aoi, un llavero para el celular. El de Mido-sempai, un galón de helado de brownie(mi favorito) y un álbum de fotos.

El de Hiro-sempai, Suzu-sempai y Nagu-sempai, una cámara de fotos.

El de Hitomiko-san, una polera del Raimon original, era la de otro de mis ídolos, la de Kazemaru-san(con ese salte de alegría).

El de Haku-chan y Tsurugi-san, unos broches de girasol. El de Kaiji y Shinsuke, un joyero. El de Nao-ni, una maletita de maquillaje y El de Shindou-san, un micrófono. Midori y Akane un osito gigante de peluche.

-Este es el regalo de Yuukimura-kun y el mío- dijo mi ídolo, tendiéndome un regalo que venía envuelto en un papel de copitos de nieve.

-¡Oh kami-sama!- dije impresionada viendo el polerón autografiado de inazuma japan- ¡Lo adoro! ¡Gracias!- grite y salte a abrazar a Yuukimura-kun y Fubuki-san, mientas Yuukimura se sonrojaba por el abrazo.

-De nada-dijo Yuukimura demasiado sonrojado.

-Me alegro que te gustara- dijo Fubuki-san, con su tierna sonrisa, yo tome la cámara y le tome una foto. Y mis sempais comenzaron a reír.

-Deberías tomarme una foto a mi- dijo Nagu-sempai -Soy mucho más genial- termino con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, claro- dijo sarcásticamente Suzu-sempai, y de nuevo comenzaron todos a reír.

Me di cuenta de que había alguien que me debía un regalo...

-¿Y mi regalo?-dije abrazándolo por detrás, aun con la cámara en mano y tomándonos una foto.

-Si me das un beso, te lo doy-dijo Kariya pícaramente

-Está bien, tu ganas-dije dándole un rápido beso.

-Ten-dijo entregándome un pequeño paquetito de color azul, mi favorito.

-Te quiero-dije al descubrir que era un anillo con forma de gatito.

-Lo sé, que malo lo de la fiesta, me hubiera gustado probar tu comida-dijo tomándome la mano y colocándome el anillo.

-No cocino muy bien, pero algún día te hare unas galletas-dije jalándole la mano para después señalarle a Kirino-san y Zuka-chan- ¡Hay que juntarlos!-dije emocionada

-Mejor déjalos solos-dijo Kari-kun

-¿Y tú crees que Cristy-chan nos dejo solos?, ella nos estaba espiando-dije

-Vamos a jugar verdad o reto más tarde, ¿cierto?-preguntó él

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dije intrigada

-Nos vengaremos-dijo Kari-kun, para después tomarme la cintura, agarrar la cámara y besarme mientras tomaba la foto.

-ya te dije, Kariya, le dañas un pelo y te las vas a ver con todos nosotros-dijo Mido-sempai señalando al grupo del Sun garden- ven a sacarte fotos con nosotros-dijo Mido-sempai arrastrándome.

Después de eso, los adultos se fueron a comer algo en el Rai rai ken, nos despedimos y empezamos a ver películas.

"actividad paranormal 3" y "son como niños".

En actividad paranormal 3, no pude para de esconderme en el hombro de Kariya, cada vez que empezaba a moverse algo, claro que habían personas más asustadas que yo, Cristy-chan y Kaiji-san gritaban por todo. Haku-chan parecía que disfrutaba la película, igual que Tsurugi-san y Nao-ni con mi nuevo cuñadito, estaban abrazados. Kirino y Zuka-chan estaban muy metidos en la peli, cada vez que algo les daba miedo saltaban y todos los demás nos reíamos de ellos.

Además de Yuukimura y Shinsuke que tocaban el violín (tocar el violín= sobrar cuando hay una pareja) con Aoi y Tenma.

En "son como niños" nadie se podía dejar de reír, especialmente Zuka-chan, le dio un ataque de risa cuando apareció el salvavidas de voz chillona y cuando sale la tipa dándole pecho a un niño de 7 años.

Cuando la película se acabo y dieron los extras, Zuka-chan todavía se seguía riendo.

Así que decidimos ordenar las cosas en el living para saber en dónde iba a dormir cada uno, bajamos los colchones y nos pusimos con los sacos, yo quede al lado de Kari-kun y Zuka-chan.

Terminamos de ordenar y empezamos… ¡verdad o reto!, nos sentamos en un gran círculo

-¡Que parta la cumpleañera!-dijo Shinsuke-kun

-Ok…Cristy, ¿verdad o reto?-dije yo

-Mmm…verdad-dijo ella

-¿Estuviste espiándome a mí y a Kari-kun mientras comprábamos?-dije directamente

-Mejor reto –dijo Cristy, intentando zafarse.

-No, ya elegiste-dijo kariya apoyándome.

-Jejejeje- rio nerviosamente- Si, es que intentábamos juntarlos, pero veo que lo hicieron solitos-finalizo Cristy, dejándome roja como tomate…

-Sí, y tú con Kaiji no se quedan atrás-dijo Zuka-chan para molestarla.

-Me las pagaras Zuka-chan-dijo Cristy a lo que todos rieron.-Bueno, Tenma… ¿verdad o reto?-pregunto Cristy-chan

-Reto-eligió Tenma

-Tienes que…cambiarte de ropa con una chica-sentencio Cristy

-Ok, Midori, préstame tu ropa-dijo Tenma

-No creo que te quede, es muy muy grande-dijo tiernamente Shinsuke, mientras Aoi sujetaba a Midori para que no matara a Shinsuke.

-Deberías usar la de Aoi-dijo Yuukimura.

-¡Buena idea! Yuu-kun-dije yo saltando y abrazándolo.

-tsk-dijo kariya

-Cámbiense en mi pieza-dijo Nao-ni -Es la que tiene una puerta lila con mi nombre en un letrerito blanco-dicho esto se fueron a buscar la pieza y cambiarse.

Pelo como sentí es "tsk" de kariya me acerque a hablarle.

-No te pongas celoso, ¡esa fue la mejor idea que pudo existir!-dije todavía saltando

-Okey, pero no lo abraces-dijo

-Ya, pero si no lo abrazo, tampoco te abrazare a ti-dije molesta

-Entonces abrázalo, pero los besos son solo míos-dijo en tono pícaro

-Te quiero-dije abrazándolo

Y por fin salieron Tenma y Aoi…

_Continuara…_

**Chizu: espero que les haya gustado, es que son vacaciones, cuando entre a clase podre dedicarme más a escribir, subiré nuevos fics(uno se inazuma eleven medieval que va avanzado, pero todavía no tiene nombre) bueno, dejen reviws! Sayo! Mata ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chizu: saben? Estoy hipermegaemocionada! Los character song de inazuma eleven go! Son geniales! Mis favoritas (intenten buscarlas, clascope las subtitulo):**

**-soyokaze dream (la de tenma) que tiene una seiyuu mujer :D**

**-houkago chemistry (la de mi querido kariya y el adorable hikaru) **

**-ashita no field (la de nuestro amado capitán últimamente lesionado y Kirino) increíblemente Kirino no tiene voz de chica. (sin ofender a sus fans)**

**-minna no tame ni (la de Aoi!)**

**Este capítulo tiene una linda sorpresilla ushiushiushi tenmAoi!**

Con Tenma y Aoi…(relatado por Tenma)

Entramos al cuarto de Naomi-sempai y me di cuenta de algo… era una pequeña habitación, una cama con sabanas color lila, un tocador blanco, un escritorio movible y un velador con una lámpara y una foto del capitán de pequeño. -Un segundo, ¡del capitán!, bueno, averiguare después…- la cosa es que eso era, solo una habitación y me tenía que cambiar de ropa con aoi, los dos solos...

Creo que no me había fijado hasta que teniendo una charla con Shinsuke, mi mejor amigo, me dijo que le gustaba mucho Aoi y si le podía ayudarle (**n/a: eso es la explicación de por qué siempre está shinsuke en los momentos de posible TenmAoi**), obviamente le dije que sí, pero algo me hiso sentir mal como ¿celos?, si, me había empezado a gustar Aoi y solo hasta que Shinsuke dijo eso no me había dado cuanta.

Pensando en eso lo único que logre fue sonrojarme, aunque paso desapercibido por Aoi, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado…

-Etto…Aoi…-dije para salir de ese silencio.

-Mientras yo miro para el otro lado, tú te sacas la ropa y me la das, después me visto y ya está-dijo ella un poco nerviosa pero con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Bien…-sonreí, ella se dio vuelta y empecé a desvestirme.

Yo traía unos jeans hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, una sudadera color naranja y una polera donde salía la imagen de un pikachu, regalo de Shinsuke. Terminado esto, mientras ella se tapaba los ojos le tendí mi ropa…

-Ahora date vuelta tu Tenma-kun -dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados, pero con esa hermosa sonrisa que no se le quitaba nunca de la cara. "que linda" fue lo único que paso por mi mente.

Me di media vuelta hasta que me volvió a llamar.

-Termine Tenma-kun- dijo y me paso su ropa, mientras ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Pero yo si la podía ver, mi ropa le sentaba bien, pero se ve mil veces mejor con la suya…

Me di vuelta de nuevo y comencé a vestirme, una falda hasta la rodilla color azul, una blusa color rosa y un chalequillo blanco.

Me volví y quede justo en frente de ella, todavía con los ojos cerrados, no sé qué paso, solo que fue lo mejor…me acerque y al estar a unos centímetros de su cara, ella abrió los ojos.

-Tenma-ku…-no alcanzo a decir, ya que después junte nuestros labios torpemente, claro, nunca lo había hecho, era nuestro primer beso y ella me correspondió.

Nos separamos terriblemente sonrojados…

-Etto…Tenma-kun… me gustas… -dijo tomándome la mano y arrastrándome fuera de la habitación. Su tacto era cálido y lindo.

-A mi también, creo que podríamos ir algún día al centro como Chizu y Kariya, bueno, vamos –esta vez era yo quien la guio hasta el salón sin soltar su mano hasta que llegamos a la puerta del salón.

_Con los chicos… (Chizu)_

-¿Lista la cámara?-pregunto Zuka-chan acercándose hacia donde estábamos nosotros seguida de Kirino.

-Si, Tenma-kun se va a ver muy gracioso-dije yo riéndome.

-Creo que mejor hay que grabarlo y subirlo a youtube-dijo Kirino-sempai siguiendo con la broma.

De repente Cristy-chan y Midori habían puesto música como de desfile de moda y habían puesto las luces de fiesta.

-¡Con ustedes, nuestra linda Tenma-chan!-presento Cristy, que traía unos lentes gigantes de fiesta, una bufanda de plumas rosa y un sombrero plateado, además de un micrófono de juguete para hacer de presentadora, mientras Midori controlaba las luces y Akane grababa todo, luego desde la puerta apareció tenma.

-¡Jajajaja!- todos estallamos en risa, no porque le quedara mal. De hecho le quedaba demasiado bien. Incluso Tsurugi se había puesto a reír.

-No se rían…-dijo Tenma-chan intentando calmarnos pero solo nos empezamos a reír más.

Nos recompusimos de ese ataque de risa, la más afectada fui yo y Zuka-chan, Kirino-sempai tuvo que ir a buscar algunos vasos con agua.

-¡Y ahora! ¡Su lindo novio Aoi-kun!-dijo Cristy y dejo que se viera Aoi-kun desde la puerta…

-Wuuu!-empezamos a molestar las chicas y yo, silbando y gritándole piropos, mientras los chicos molestaban a Tenma-chan.

-Oigan tómense una foto juntos-dijo Haku-chan

-¡Bueno idea!-dijo Cristy mientras empujaba a los chicos y yo tomaba mi cámara.

Los pusieron bien juntitos y ellos estaban demasiado sonrojados.

-¡Digan queso!-dije yo

-Etto…Tenma-kun-dijo Aoi, Tenma se dio vuelta, Aoi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y Akane y yo alcanzamos a sacar fotos.

-¡Misión completada!-dijo Nao-ni, que estaba con mi cuñadito cerca.

Mientras Kariya me abrazaba yo miraba lo tierno que se veían Tenma-kun y Aoi-chan sonrojados…pero mire hacia el lado y vi a alguien no tan feliz…

-Pika…es decir ¿Shinsuke-kun?-el chico parecía querer llorar.

-Tengo pena, es mi mejor amigo, debería estar feliz, pero aun así creo que el gano…-dijo Shinsuke que parecía un pequeño cachorrito, Kariya soltó mi cintura, me acerque a Shinsuke y lo abraza con toda la comprensión posible, ya lo sabía a él le gustaba mucho Aoi, se podía decir que es su primer amor y termino así de amargo.

-Chizu-chan, ayúdame-dijo el dejando escapar unas lagrimas, lo cargue en brazos como un niñito pequeño.

-Shinsuke, no puedo, Aoi eligió a Tenma y además es tu primer amor, lo podrás superar y encontraras a alguien que te quiera de verdad, por mi y por todos tus amigos, sonríe-dije esas palabras desde mi corazón.

-Gracias…-dijo shinsuke soltándose de mi abrazo y yéndose a hablar con Yuu-kun.

-¿Entonces tenía penas de amor?-pregunto Kariya acercándose.

-Sí, pero de seguro se le pasara-dije mirando a Shinsuke.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Cristy empujándonos a los dos para que volviéramos a jugar.

Pasamos toda la noche entre penitencias y juegos, me vistieron de mama, a kariya de papa y a shinsuke de bebe y tuvimos que jugar a la casita, Tsurugi se tuvo que poner tacones, Haku-chan tuvo que dibujarle bigotes a Kaiji-sempai, Midori tuvo que hacer de borracho y Yuukimura hacer trucos de perrito con Akane de domadora….

Nos empezó a dar sueño y nos acostamos en sacos de dormir. Como ya dije tenia a mi derecha a Kari-kun pero, Zuka-chan decidió cambiar de puesto para dormir con Kirino-sempai y poder conversar. Así que termine con Yuu-kun a mi izquierda, así que tome la mano de Kari-kun, cálida y fuerte, cerré mis ojos y dormí tranquilamente…

_Desde la vista de Yuukimura…_

Por cosas del destino, termine durmiendo cerca de ella, si, se veía simpática a simple vista, cuando Fubuki-sensei me aviso de su cumpleaños, no dude en apuntarme, creo que si la sigo mirando dormida, no soportare mas…

Me cerciore de que todos estuvieran durmiendo, su amiga, Cristy-chan me había comentado lo pesado que era su sueño, así que no había donde perderse.

Me acerque lentamente a ella, que estaba durmiendo boca arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y su mano entrelazada con él, ojala estuviera soñando conmigo, pero de seguro estaría soñando con aquel que era su príncipe, Kariya Masaki, mi rival y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el dueño de su corazón.

Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios pero alguien me detuvo…

-¡Qué haces bastardo!-grito, por supuesto, el, Kariya Masaki y en un segundo a otro sentí un golpe en mi cara.

-¡Paren!-dijo Chizu, al parecer la habíamos despertado (obvio, estábamos peleando al lado de ella.-No le pegues, por favor-dijo ella levantándose y yendo hacia donde Kariya.

-¡Pero el intento besarte!-grito Kariya fuera de sus casillas.

-Pero yo no lo quiero a él, ¡te quiero a ti!-dijo ella, me llego como un balde frio y un puñal hecho de hielo en mi pobre corazón.

Kariya, se acerco a ella y la abrazo protectoramente y me di cuenta de que los demás estaban a vítores por ellos desde atrás, creo que lo habían visto todo, solo me dirigí hacia mis cosas, las tome y me acerque a Shinsuke quién no dijo ni una palabra.

Después de todo eso todos se volvieron a dormir, hasta la otra mañana.

**Chizu: ¿les gusto? Fue trágico y creo que he mejorado mucho mi escritura desde que empecé. Bueno… ¡espero sus reviws!**

**Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

(Chizu´s pov)

Después de mi cumpleaños, pasaron muchos partidos, ganábamos, nuestra meta de "devolver el verdadero futbol" o como lo llamaba el capitán, que por causa de un partido termino en el hospital, pero bien cuidado por Nao-neesan, nuestro "viento de la revolución" con el recién nombrado capitán Tenma , recordándonos, que cada vez estaba más cerca…

Hoy tenia otra cita con Kari-kun, esta vez le iba a enseñar a patinar sobre hielo…

-¡Chii-chan! ¡Llego kariya-chan!-grito Cristy desde abajo, seguramente estaría jugando video juegos.

Esta vez yo vestía unos jeans, una suéter amarillo y una chaqueta morada, con converse amarillas y mi pelo sujeto en una coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos en mi frente, toda esta vestimenta elegida por mis ahora autoproclamadas diseñadoras de imagen, Zuka-chan y Haku-chan.

Corrí hacia abajo, ya que no lo quería hacer esperar, pase por la cocina para ver a nao-ne, pero esta ya se había ido a ver a mi cuñadito, así que retome mi camino hacia la puerta saltando por el desastre que habían dejado Haku-chan y Zuka-chan en una batalle épica de almohadas la noche anterior.

Con mucho esfuerzo logre llegar a la puerta, y ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa de siempre y unos jeans azules con cadenas a los lado, una chaqueta de cuero y abajo una polera verde con una calavera con bordes amarillos.

-¿Y, nos vamos? –dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡Sí! –dije y eche a correr ya que las pista no quedaba lejos.

Cuando logramos entrar en la pista y estábamos listos, fui la primera en lanzarme, hace mucho que no andaba en patines, pero al parecer me iba mejor que a otra persona…

-¡Chii-chan!-grito Kari-kun antes de volver a caerse por tercera vez- ¡Ayúdame!-dijo intentando levantarme.

-jajajajaja-se me escapo la risa viéndolo así, pero para que no se enojara fui hasta él y lo ayude a levantarse…

-No te rías Chii-chan-dijo el completamente sonrojado- Apuesto a que tu no lo puedes hacer mejor-dijo un poco frustrado.- Te apuesto… una cena romántica… a que no lo puedes hacer toda la hora sin caerte- termino, esa propuesta sonaba interesante, se la iba a ver.

-Kari-kun, me estas retando-dije sonriéndole- Te vas a arrepentir –dije guiñándole el ojo, para luego tomar vuelo, ya que no había mucha gente en la pista a esa hora, tome vuelo y aunque no lo hacía hace mucho, logre dar una pirueta, pero el problema fue la caída.

-¡Chizu!-corrió kariya hacia mí, sentía mucho dolor, mi pierna y uno de mis brazos me dolían demasiado, no podía moverme y las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

-¡Me duele!-dije mientras Kari-kun me tomaba en brazos, hasta la llegada de la ambulancia…

_Un día después…_

Todo el equipo me había ido a visitar y a dejar regalos... y decirme que iban a ganar por mi y todo eso, ya no me dolía tanto, por lo tanto usaba una muleta para poder caminar…

Pasaban las horas y me empezaba a desesperar…y ¡aleluya!, tocaban la puerta…

-pase…-dije yo para después ver a un chico de más o menos de mi misma edad, cabello anaranjado y ojos azulinos. Pasó rápidamente y se escondió debajo de mi camilla haciéndome una seña para que guardara silencio.

-disculpa Chii-chan, ¿no has visto a un chico de cabello naranja?- dijo suzu, una chica de cabello corto un poco más abajo del cuello y ojos castaños. Una de voluntaria del hospital inazuma, entrando como siempre con su bate.

-¿Q-que pasa suzu-chan?-dije un poco aterrorizada, ella en verdad daba miedo cuando andaba con ese bate.

-¡No encuentro a Taiyo! Le dije que no se podía levantar...- dijo ella y bajo la mirada- De verdad me preocupo, ¿qué pasa si empeora? –luego se quedo callada y el chico de cabello anaranjado, Amemiya Taiyo, muy conocido en todo el hospital por sus escapadas, la abrazo.

-No sabía que te preocupabas por mi Suzu-chan-dijo el Taiyo sonriendo.

-s-si…-dijo ella completamente roja.

-Bueno, entonces volveré a la cama-dijo el-Muchas gracias por ocultarme Chizuru-chan- dicho eso desaparecieron detrás de mi puerta…

Y de nuevo me aburro…

Había que hacer algo, porque Cristy-chan, Zuka-chan y Haku-chan vendrían por la tarde, luego del entrenamiento, así que no podía aburrirme tanto.

Lo decidí, saldría a dar una vuelta. Tome mi muleta, porque claro que es incomodo ir con un pie enyesado pero saldría igual, eso si no me pillaba Suzu en el camino.

No me la encontré, pero al oír su voz mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, me vi obligada a entrar en la habitación que había en frente.

No fue mi mejor decisión, porque entre a la habitación de un chico, de seguro mayor que yo, cabello azulado y ojos color naranja, me parecía un poco familiar, tal vez lo había visto en algún lado.

-¿Que le trae por aquí pequeña?-dijo el chico sonriéndome.

-¿E-eh? ¿Yo?-dije un poco desconcertada, el chico se rio por la pregunta.

-sí, puesto que no hay nadie más en esta habitación-dijo sonriendo amablemente, seguía pareciéndome muy conocido.

De repente se escucho la puerta abrirse y una chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño claro, que, dada su vestimenta, debía también estar internada en el hospital.

-Yuuichi…-nos quedo mirando pensativa- ¿q-quien es ella?...-parecía con ganas de querer matarme así que me corrí, mientras ella se acercaba a aquel chico, al parecer Yuuichi-san, ¿donde habré escuchado ese nombre?...

-Hola Nanao-chan-dijo mientras sonreía- ¡Es mismo iba a preguntar yo!-

-Etto…Chizuru Yuuki…- dije un poco nerviosa.

**Chizu: quiero decir que… o les doy derecho a matarme! Etto, el capítulo está dedicado, a mis amigas XD y lectoras Giselle y Laura, a mi mejor amiga, habi y a Cristy-chan Q_Q que siempre lee! Y aun que sea tarde deja reviw!**


End file.
